MATT (prototipo creepypasta)
by misery680
Summary: una joven escribe en su diario los sucesos que paso en la vida de un compañero de su escuela antes de su desapareció... (hah soy pésimo en esto mejor entre y lean y dime si les gusto). PDT: dimen si elegir bien la categoria por favor ya que es mi primera vez que uso esto


_**Matt**_

Solamente han encontrado a uno solo, el otro aun sigue desaparecido, tengo mucha fe que jony aun siga vivo. Solo se esconde por que creen que el asesino al perdedor de matt, 3 años había pasado pero yo lo recuerdo como si había sido ayer, el había ingresado por primera vez en el salón donde estuve yo , era bastante obvio que estaba muy nervioso su peinado era raro tenia tapado su ojo derecho, su vestimenta estaba vieja y malgastada su camiseta decía DEATH.

Me parecía gracioso de cómo permitía ingresar a la escuela con ese horrible aspecto, se presento diciendo su nombre matt zalg su nombre no estaba mal pero su apellido era bastante raro, algunos de nosotros pensamos que el había inventado el apellido, el profesor de mando a sentarse al lado mío ya que era el único asiento disponible, no me simpatizaba este chico.

En la cafetería matt buscaba un lugar para sentarse jony el chico que estoy saliendo de ofrece sentarse con nosotros, estuvimos charlando un rato pero el no parecía ser de hablar mucho, cuando regresamos a nuestro hogares le pregunte a jony por que de ofreció compañía a ese tonto? Me respondió que era un plan tuyo para hacerle muchas bromas pesadas, me alegraba saber que aun seguía siendo el mismo chico que me había enamorado haciéndole sufrir a los demás, me explico su plan, primero en sus primeros días seremos amable con el para que baje su guardia luego iniciamos con simples bromas y después le subimos el nivel de las bromas para demostrar que somos los reyes de la escuela, me encanto su plan no puedo esperar ver la cara de humillación que pondrá el tonto de matt.

Los primeros días fuimos amable con matt tanto que ya empezaba a salir con nosotros, luego de algunos días iniciamos con las bromas, como ej: ponerle bolsa desunidos de gas en su asiento, poner trabas cuando camina con nosotros, echar polvo pica pica cuando estaba distraído, etc.

Los meses pasaban y aun seguíamos haciendo bromas cada vez mas pesada .yo ya me sentía aburrida quería parar pero jony quería seguir hasta romper su racha, mas tarde descubrió por investigar en los archivos de la escuela que el día seis de julio era el cumpleaños de matt, pero a la vez era el día que sus padres habían muertos en un accidente de transito, con esa información jony pensaba q haría la broma del siglo, yo no quería continuar pero las bromas era algo que me gustaba hacer asíque seguí su plan.

No ce como lo hiso jony pero pudo convencer al director para hacer una fiesta en el gimnasio de la escuela un sábado ya que la fecha seis de julio cae justo un sábado, el me explico su plan era algo extremista pero eso me gustaba mas, mi papel era intentar convencer a matt en venir la fiesta me costo mucho trabajo por que ya estaba dudando de nuestra confianza y que además no quería ir a una fiesta por sus padres, tuvimos casi dos hora pero finalmente lo pude convencer en que viniera la fiesta, cuando llegamos jony se acerco y me pregunto de por que tardamos tanto, lo explique lo entendió miro a matt y le dice que es duro perder a alguien pero ellos hubieran querido que disfrutara la vida y que seas feliz. Matt puso una sonrisa y lo agradeció por el consejo y el apoyo que le dio, cuando el se centro a la fiesta (o sea ir al centro) jony se río de una manera que me dio miedo.

Tres horas después jony se sube al escenario sosteniendo un micrófono en mano y dice esta fiesta lo preparo el para festejar el cumpleaños de matt, por ser un buen compañero y amigo y que sus padres estaría orgulloso de el, matt estuvo llorando de alegría, jony lo invito a subir el escenario para que diga algunas palabras, el subió y contendiéndose las lagrimas dice que fuimos sus mejores amigo que nosotros (o sea a jony y a mi) le ayudamos a encontrar la verdadera felicidad. De pronto un enorme tarro de pegamento se le cayo encima de el seguido una bolsa de pluma, yo le coloque un guante rojo en su cabeza pensaba que eso era la legendaria broma del siglo, todo los reíamos de el, de mire la cara iba a sacar una sonrisa pero de repente apareció jony con dos esqueleto grande y uno de tamaño de un niño de seis años de la morgue que estaba cerca de la escuela con una nota que decía: NO TE PREOCUPES Y GALLINITA MAMI PAPI ESTA CONTIGO. Jony y yo nos matábamos de la risa, pero el resto se quedaron mulo, solamente se escuchaba nuestra risa se escuchaba murmullo de comentario no escuche bien pero no comentaba nada bueno pero matt en vez de sacar una risa saco un grito muy espantoso y luego lloraba como una nenita.

Apareció el director y nos cancelo la fiesta, matt salio corriendo como un loco y todos nos miraron mal, nos acusaron a nuestro padres sobre la broma, a mi me castigaron sacándome mi celular, mi lacto y ni me dejaron salir con mis amigas. En la escuela me expulsaron del equipo de farrista eso me enfado mucho me fui a quejarme con el director y el me dijo que la broma que le hicimos no estaba bien que matt tuvo internado en un loquero luego de la muerte de sus padres de dieron de alta semanas antes de ingresar a este colegio y que aun no pudo superarlo. La noticia no me impacto mucho hasta que el me menciono que estaba viajando junto y que tenia una hermana que lo quería mucho, esa noticia me hiso dolerme el corazón, el no solo perdió a sus padres sino también a su hermana menor, pensé que jony me había dicho que el era hijo único. De repente aparece jony furioso gritándole al director de por que lo expulsaron del equipo de fútbol. Yo le pregunte a el de por que me había mentido y no me había dicho sobre su hermana y el me respondió gritando que no lo ayudaría con su broma de por contarle de su hermana yo recordaría sobre de mi hermano menor que falleció a los cuatro años, el director le suspendió por mala conducta casi lo iba a golpear si yo no lo hubiera detenido, después de que salimos de dirección quería hablarle sobre de matt, pero el estaba tan furioso de haber sido echado del equipo que era su deseado sueño, se quería descargarse con matt, el cree que es su culpa.

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel día y, matt aun no aparece en la escuela al igual jony, en una noche recibo un mensaje de jony diciéndome que encontró a matt y lo estaba persiguiendo al bosque, le dije que lo deje que no vale la pena pero no me quiso hacerme caso, de pronto escuche una interferencia, un grito no pude distinguir bien si era de matt o de jony y se corto la señal me había asustado mucho pensaba que era uno de sus bromas, nada mas pensando en eso me fui a dormí. Dos días después vi en las noticias que en el encontrado un cuerpo sin vida en el bosque, fui rápidamente a la morgue, cuando llegue estaba unas personas con vestimenta de enfermeros pensado que eran los médicos que trajeron el cuerpo, pero en realidad eran los médicos que se hicieron amigo y eran los tutores de matt mientras lo cuidaban, ellos identificaron el cuerpo y descubrieron que era matt, me había aliviado mucho de saber que el cuerpo era el y no de jony, escuche a los enfermeros que le costo identificarlo por que no tenían sus ojos y según la autopsia fue acuchillado en el estomago pero la causa de muerte era de hipotermia, pero lo que mas espanta es que el cuerpo de matt estaba podrido como si estuviera muerto ya hace años o décadas, cuando me quería marcharme dos oficiales me detuvieron para interrogarme, le conté todo desde el primer día que lo vi hasta el ultimo día que lo vi, incluyendo la broma de jony, su furia que tenia con matt y que yo hable con el cuando lo perseguía hacia el bosque, los oficiales creen que jony asesino a matt por venganza y armaron una búsqueda incansable pero nunca lo hallaron.

El tiempo paso, el caso ya quedo cerrado y aun no aparece jony por ningún lado, en cuando a mi ya termine con mis estudios ya vivo sola tengo trabajo me dependo de mi misma y aun no me he sacado por que mi corazón le pertenece a jony. aun todo lo que le hemos hecho a matt, aun sigo pensando que es un tonto que no valía pena que siga vivo, lo único que me arrepiento es la ultima broma que le hicimos a el. En una noche cuando dormía, alguien tiraba piedrita en mi ventana, cuando me asome vi a jony, estaba oscuro casi no podía verlo bien pero supe que era el por su voz y estatura, también pude notar algo extraño en el, estaba oscuro pero pude casi notar que en su rostro parecía que no tenia sus ojos, el me dijo que le acompañe que quería mostrarme algo grandioso, agarre mi saco baje por las escálelas y lo perseguí. Cuando caminamos al bosque yo me estaba asustándome por que nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad y mi celular no tenia señal para comunicarme a los de afuera. Me distraje un momento y me perdí gritaba como locas llamando a jony, pensé que esto seria unas de sus broma que me gustaba que me hiciera, pero esta vez no me gustaba me estaba asustándome de verdad, en un segundo fui noqueada y desmayada.

Cuando me desperté, estaba encerrada en una celda pequeña dentro de una especie de cabaña abandonada, lo primero que hice fue revisarme para ver si me sacaron me celular, no me lo sacaron pero no tenia señal, de pronto alguien se me acerco a mi pude ver con claridad era jony pero definitivamente no tenia sus ojos parecía que lloraba sangre y su sonrisa me aterrorizaba mucho. Le pregunte que le había pasado y por que estaba así, me respondió que el no era jony, era matt, le grite que esta broma no me gustaba mucho que me deje ir a casa, con una sonrisa macabra arrastro la celda hacia fuera y dijo je je je zorra ya no estamos en tu mundo y me mostró que afuera era otro mundo, un mundo totalmente extraño con horribles criaturas, el grito bienvenido al mundo de mi amo y señor " **ZALGO"**.

el me explico que después de salir de la fiesta corrió rápidamente al bosque totalmente destruido y humillado se quiso suicidarse, consiguió una soga y se ahorco. Antes de morir se le apareció un caballero oscuro que no tenia ojos montado sobre un caballo zombi, de corto la soga y cuando lo miro se sintió un gran frió tan solo mirarlo pero ese frió de era familiar, era el mismo frió cuando murieron su familia. Le dijo que su amo lo espera, lo subió en su caballo y lo llevo a su mundo y el apareció en frente de el; me explico que el era una criatura extraña tenia seis boca que salía de su cuerpo como serpiente sin ojos, su séptima boca lo tenia estaba en su rostro y permanecía cerrada, de había prometió que de daría la fuerza y el poder para vengarme a cambio de su alma y mi servicio, me dijo que definitivamente y sin pensarlo acepto su trato, se de acerco y lo beso, dijo que fue el mejor beso de su vida, se sintió diferente de mostró en un espejo su nueva forma, me mostró a mi su forma verdadero era monstruoso, horrible y no tenia sus ojos, me dijo que cuando jony lo perseguía, le mostró su forma a el y grito como una niña miedosa, lo había atrapado lo llevo a este mundo para torturarlo hasta cansarse, cuando se canso de jugar con el quiso estregarlo a su amo zalgo para alimentarse su alma pero el lo rechazo, dijo que no comía basura, entonces volvió otra vez en mi mundo, uso el poder que le entrego su amo y intercambio su cuerpo, me dijo que jony sufrió una muerte miserable, pero tu posiblemente le sirvas como alimento para mi señor si no lo estropeo como a el.

Tengo mucho miedo voy a morir no quiero morir, escucho grito de dolor en el otros cuartos, rezaba como loca a dios para que me ayude pero unos de las criatura golpeo mi celda y dijo que resé todo lo que quiera que en este lugar tu dios imaginario no podrá ayudarte, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice a matt y a otros pero no quiero morir no quiero morir NO QUIERO MORIR POR FAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR ¡NOOOOOOOOO QUIIIIIEEEROOO MORIRRR!.

NOTA EN UN CELULAR CERCA DE DOS CUERPO TOTALMENTE MUTILADOS.

{ **HOLA COMO HABRAN LEIDO EN EL TITULO ESTE SOLO FUE UN PROTOTIPO DE UNA CREEPYPASTA HECHO POR MI A FINES DE 2010 Y NO CAMBIE NADA POR QUE... BUENO FUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBI** }


End file.
